Automobile seating is available in a number of varieties. Traditionally, bucket-style seating comprises a horizontally adjusting seat pan, a reclining back rest, and a head and shoulder rest which may or may not be adjustable vertically and may or may not be tiltable forward or reclined. Back rests are traditionally not individually vertically adjustable; traditional seating options allow the entire seat assembly to be adjusted vertically, but not the back rest individually. More recently, manufacturers of luxury automobiles have installed electrical-powered seating that is adjustable in a number of ways. However, multi-adjustable seating is not available in non-luxury automobiles without considerable cost to the consumer, if available at all.
Seating available in non-luxury vehicles generally comprise a horizontally adjusting seat pan, a fixed height, reclining back rest, and a head and shoulder rest. Most head rests are adjustable vertically and some head rests can be tilted. Depending on the driver's height, the head rest may not adjust high enough to provide proper support. Back rests generally only adjust vertically by raising the entire seat assembly. If the bask rest is not adjustable, it may not be positioned high enough to provide proper support for the upper back and shoulders. If the seat is not adjusted properly, a person riding in the seat risks serious injuries from a collision and may suffer pain from repetitive usage of non-supportive seating.
The present invention comprises an adjustable automobile seat back for existing automobiles and trucks which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties which have long sense characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention the seat back is equipped with a back rest that adjusts both vertically and angularly and a head and shoulder rest that also adjusts vertically and angularly.
In accordance with the more specific aspects of the invention the back rest and the head and shoulder rest are supported on frame members extending from the existing seat pan. The frame members are constructed to allow both the back rest and the head and shoulder rest to tilt and recline. Adjusting the back rest and the head and shoulder rest vertically facilitates better support of the lower back, upper back, shoulders, head, and neck. Additionally, the ability to adjust the height of the back rest allows the driver to address ergonomic concerns such as lumbar support and neck support.
The present invention provides consumers with the option of purchasing adjustable, comfortable seating for existing automobiles and trucks at a more affordable cost than is currently available. The adjustable seat back of the present invention may be operated either manually or utilizing electric or hydraulic motors but does not require complex moving parts or joints susceptible to the wear and tear of repeated adjustments. Installation of the seat is comparable in time and cost to that of a traditional seat.